With the development of display technologies, people's pursuit of visual effects is getting higher and higher. Therefore, display products with high pixels per inch (PPI) become the focus of attention of display manufacturers.
In the traditional display substrate, pixel structure adopts an arrangement manner in which RGB (red, green and blue) sub-pixels are circularly arranged. Each pixel has an equal area and consists of a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel and a blue sub-pixel transversely arranged, in which each sub-pixel has an equal area, specifically as shown in FIG. 1. The display substrate using such a pixel structure has the same visual resolution as the physical resolution for displaying an image.
When a sub-pixel rendering method is used to drive the sub-pixels, the visual resolution can be made higher than the physical resolution. When a triangle is displayed, the lighted pixels are arranged as shown in FIG. 2. The sum of the number of the blue sub-pixels and the red sub-pixels is equal to the number of the green sub-pixels. The majority of the sub-pixels separating the lighted pixels and unlighted pixels from upper-right to lower-left is red sub-pixel. When a vertical line is displayed, its boundary may consist of red sub-pixels and blue sub-pixels alternately arranged in a vertical direction, or may only consist of green sub-pixels arranged in the vertical direction. This phenomenon will cause color crispening of visual display, and thus affect the display effect.